New Role
by Graceful Darkness
Summary: Robin is so obsessed over Slade, that he is shocked when he finds out Slade no longer considers himself the enemy. Will Robin be able to accept this and let their bond become something less.. deadly? Or will Robin continue to fight Slade tooth and nail? First Sladin Fanfic I ever wrote constructive criticism is very much welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, GracefulDarkness here… I haven't really wrote in a long while and have been obsessingly reading a lot of Sladin fanfics, I'm a little rusty on my writing skills and if you have any complaints with the first chapter please let me know, be it grammar, the way the characters talk, or pretty much anything it'll be greatly appreciated. Thanks :3**

Robin's P.O.V.

"Titans attack!"

Finally, after three long months of searching we found, _him. _After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and finding out that the most deadly of the villains was not frozen with the rest of them, the Titans and I… well mainly I, have been searching for the bastard. But the rest of the Titans supported me and were always at my back when we got a lead. And _finally _it paid off; sitting calmly in an abandoned warehouse was Slade. He was simply _watching _us, as if we weren't even a threat. No matter, he will soon find out how much of a threat we are.

I pulled out my Bo staff and pointed it at Slade and charged. The man made no move to get out of the staff's way, which just enraged me further. From behind, I heard Raven's chant and Cyborg's energy cannon at ready. Beast Boy let out a roar and Starfire was close behind Robin ready to assist in case something went wrong. This was my fight, but I long learned that one never fights Slade alone and wins… well maybe with the exception of Batman.

I shook my head slightly as if to physically push away my thoughts of my old mentor and continued on with my attack. Aiming my staff straight for the man's black and orange mask, I pounced. Slade had another idea though and simply grabbed onto the staff with one hand and stopped my blow at the last moment. This caused my momentum to take a sharp stop and flew me straight into Slade's lap. Slade wrapped one of his arms around me restricting any movement on my part. I struggled against him and all Slade did was tighten his hold.

"Now, Robin, it certainly took you long enough to find me. I'm disappointed."

I growled, "Let me go!"

My team looked at Slade and me with angry eyes as Starfire flew forward towards us and yelled, "Let friend Robin go this instance! You are a bad man and do not deserve Robin's touch!"

Slade simply purred, "Do not fret, little girl, Robin is in good hands. I have not harmed him have I?"

"Not yet, but do you really believe that we will allow you to take Robin from us?" Raven's monotone voice said calmly.

Slade laughed, which I could feel as it vibrated from his chest, "Who said anything about me keeping, my little bird?"

Starfire looked confused and asked, "You do not wish to take our friend? Then release your hold to him!"

Slade tilted his head as he ran his free hand through my hair, "No."

I jerked my head away from his touch and spat, "Why not? If you don't want to _keep _me, then let go and fight me!"

Slade pondered this for a moment and then mused, "I do not wish to fight you, Robin. If you came here looking for a fight then you will be sadly disappointed."

I laughed a cold harsh laugh and said, "Fine, seems good to me, makes it easier to put your psychotic ass in jail."

I could practically hear Slade roll his eye from behind me as he said, "Language, Robin. I haven't done anything wrong; you can't press charges against an innocent man."

I scoffed, "You kill for a living, you kidnapped me and forced me to steal for you, and let us not forget the Nano probes you put in my friends for my compliance!"

Slade hummed, "Do you have any proof of these endeavors? And even if you could somehow manage to get me into a cell, it is no use. The government will not allow my capture I am too vital an asset, plus I can free myself from the bonds of your so beloved justice system."

Beast Boy threw up his arms and exclaimed, "But dude! You're like… bad! Like _super _bad! It's our job to stop you, cuz' we're the good guys yah know? And the police are too!"

Shockingly, instead of Slade responding to Bb, Raven did, "As much as we would like to believe our justice system isn't corrupt, it is. Slade has a point, if the government wants him safe he'll be free from the law."

Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms but stayed quiet.

This, however, did not stop Cyborg from giving his piece of mind, "Yo! Just because, Slade, says he has his hands in government business doesn't make it true, man. He could easily be lying and either way it's not stopping _us _from containing him, hell we can even lock him up in the J.L. Tower if we have to!"

Slade growled, "You would be a fool to think you can capture me in the first place. Cocky words from someone who has their _friend_ and _leader _in the so-called enemies lap."

I snorted, "If that statement didn't convince me you're innocent, nothing will."

My capture laughed once again and drawled, "You, my little bird, always seem to astound me. Aren't you supposed to be the stoic one in your group of heroes? And here I thought you were trying so hard to be the mini-bat."

I snarled, "Don't you dare talk to me as if you know me or _him! _I am _not _like Batman, I have a team, I-" My mouth snapped shut and my eyes widened as I realized I let Slade strike a nerve. To hide my embarrassment, I used the only method I knew. Violence. I bashed my head against Slade's chin, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of my skull. _Damn that stupid mask probably didn't even faze the bastard… Probably did more damage to me that to him. _

Slade sighed and grabbed onto my chin, holding it tightly. I felt his breath against his ear as he whispered, "Now, Robin, that was a little reckless but I suppose I deserved it. But, truly I am not the enemy here. Daddy-Bats always has been a touchy subject with you now hasn't it? I apologize."

I was flabbergasted to say the least. An apology? From _Slade? _I couldn't hint any sarcasm laced in his voice, but I couldn't be too sure. My team was looking at the both of us lost now, most likely at my expression and lack of violence from Slade so far, I did try to hit him after all. My team and I included didn't really know how to handle Slade in this new attitude of his. Attack? Stand down? Leave? Well leaving was impossible, as Slade would not loosen up his vice-like grip on me. So, we all simply stood there my team looking at Slade and me, while the both of us stared back at the other Titans.

Beast Boy was the first to break the silence, "So… uh, what now?"

Surprisingly, Slade removed his arm and hand that held me to him and I hopped off his lap. Swirling around, I glared at him. I didn't trust that Slade would let us leave so easily. This must be a trap of some sort. He was just giving us a false sense of security before he lunged. I picked up my Bo staff that had been long since forgotten and slowly backed away from Slade. It would be best if we left for now to make a new plan of attack and to just get away from all this… weirdness. Slade being civil is oddly enough not a comforting thought. How long could this last before the civility morphed back into cruelty?

As we headed out the door Slade called out, "Oh and, Robin? Now that I'm not filling in the role of your enemy… what role will I take in its place?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this chapter has a little more content about 4k words, hopefully that is enough? I'll try to work on it haha and there more P.O.V. and I even added the team's thoughts, though maybe not so well… that part was iffy for me. But thank you maranda111 for your advice :) and as the story progresses I hope to make longer chapters as well. **

Slade's P.O.V.

I watched in amusement as Robin and his friends made their way out of my haunt. It was especially entertaining watching the leader of the group fidget as if waiting for the Devil himself to swoop down upon him. Or maybe just for me make any sign of moving. But as I told my little bird before, I am not the enemy. Knowing Robin though, he will not give up as he has an… obsession with me, as I him. But after my failed attempt to… persuade the hero to join my side; I have decided to go with a different method. I realized that I don't particularly care for the reason my Robin is there, but that he is _there. _At my side.

This realization took a while to accept; even now I have trouble coming to terms with it. I can't help but… _feel _for the boy; there is just so much ambition and power practically oozing from him. At first, my intentions started out innocent; to just train the child. But when he fought me tooth and nail, it stirred not only anger but interest to him causing my own obsession to match the boy's obsession to me. If only I had more time with him… Maybe things would have been different; I would have realized sooner or later my mistake and possibly would have Robin at my side this very moment.

And when the end was near and Robin and I worked together, we were so perfectly in sync with one another's moves; it was hard not to just take the boy then and there. It was obvious that my Robin grew in talent and I would like to think that I had a big part in his new power. But when I saw the Titans fighting Trigon I just couldn't stand by and watch. Of course, I had my own grudge against the demon but I have to admit the… odd feeling I had when I saw him captured. I smugly remember cutting the emo girl's father's horn off and causing it damage for trying to cage my little bird. Even if I wasn't the one to defeat the thing myself… saddening yes but all ended well.

After that battle I began coming to terms with these _feelings _of mine. And I began planning; I needed Robin to see that I have changed. Yes, I still kill for a living; but I wasn't going to let the boy know that. Not yet anyway. Even if I do not like lying out right to Robin, I need him to get close to me before discussing… difficult topics; and hopefully he won't even ask or accuse me of killing. I snorted inwardly; _that would be the day, when my little bird loses his prying personality. _But he _will_ come to terms with my life style and maybe even join me. Not a likely outcome, but still a possible one.

I can accept that Robin has this heroic streak engraved into his very being. Being a hero is what he was made to be. And I was foolish before, thinking I could merely re-make his being entirely without destroying who he is. So maybe I could form a relationship with the boy, I just need to show him that I am no threat and put that hero in him at ease. This will take time, of course, but I am a patient man and I am most willing to give my little bird time to come to me willingly.

After all, second to killing, waiting is what I do best.

Robin's P.O.V.

The ride in the T-car was more than tense; but thankfully we were back in the tower. The team seemed at a standoff, boys against girls to be exact…

Cy walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a piece of pizza from the fridge before slamming the door shut. "Man, we can't just let the dude get away with what he done in the past! Can we honestly call ourselves heroes if we let one of the baddies, a very _deadly _baddie, just slide by?"

"But, friend Cyborg, Slade even though bad has promised he is no enemy of ours! Which means he is no enemy of the city of Jump, correct?" Star asked almost innocently as she floated around Cyborg.

"C'mon, Star, even you have to be able to see through Slade's obvious lie!" Our robotic friend said between bites.

"He hasn't done anything. The last we heard of him was when we faced my father." Raven replied dryly, as she came out of her room with a book in hand.

Beast Boy shouted, "No! He sent one of his stupid robots after me, when… Terra-" Bb had to pause for a moment before continuing lamely, "He's… just a really bad dude; we can't just let him get away."

Star looked at Beast Boy sympathetically and explained, "But Beast Boy… wouldn't provoking Slade cause more trouble than good? Surely, if Slade wanted to cause harm he would have done so?"

Cyborg grunted, "Technically, Rob's head is hurt from the jerk's mask. What is with that mask anyways? Just creepy."

Raven rolled her eyes and muttered, "Because, that's the problem we have here… Slade's fashion style."

Star looked confused as she tried to explain to Ray, "No, dear friend! The problem is what Slade is doing… or the lacking of the doing?" She ended the statement with a question, seeming even more confused than before.

Bb sat down on the couch, as Raven began explaining sarcasm to Starfire, and started up a video game as he called over his shoulder, "Cy, dude! Get you robo-butt over here so I can kick your metal ass!"

Cy looked tempted to join Beast Boy but apparently decided against it as he said, "Bb, turn it off. We gotta discuss this, man."

Beast Boy grudgingly listened to Cyborg and turned off the game and muttered, "You just needed an excuse not to lose…"

The fight over what to do with Slade continued after that and I just simply watched. I already knew what I wanted to do, but I needed to think it over. I can't blindly follow my gut like usual when it comes to Slade. I need my team and I need to do what's best for them; but they're making it somewhat difficult to pick…

Starfire seemed to notice my lack of input and floated over to me as I sat down on the couch, "Robin, you have been most quiet of the subject… Truly do you have no say in this?"

I slouched into the couch and snapped, "It's Slade, of course I have a say!"

The hurt look on Star's face made me straighten up immediately and my face soften, "I'm sorry, Star… I'm just upset with the outcome of things. It's just that we finally had _Slade. _But then we just… how can we simply stay put when we know where he is and do _nothing?" _

Starfire put her hand on my shoulder and said soothingly, "Friend Robin, you need not worry of Slade any longer, like you said we know where he is! This is glorious news, and if he does something of ill intent then we shall go after him! But for now, why not just be keeping of the peace? He has made no claim on the city of Jump and to go after him, would it not just push him towards ill intent sooner?"

I sighed and looked into her emerald eyes, "This isn't about what he is going to do, Star. It's about what he did and what is _right. _He is a monster… He made me hurt you and Cy and Ray and Bb, how do you not want to bring him to justice? He could take me away again and turn me against you… I don't know if I could live through that a second time."

Starfire looked solemn as she replied, "But, friend, we are heroes are we not? This is not about of what we desire but what is good for the city, yes? All I ask is for you to think carefully of this, we will be victorious if we stick together."

I frowned and mumbled, "Yah, if we _can _stick together… I don't know Star; right now I'm just dying to go back there and end this here and now. But I _can't, _and it makes me feel trapped and I just need out."

By now everyone has gathered around the couch and was watching the conversation. Cy was nodding in agreement while biting into another piece of pizza and Bb was trying not to look sick at the sight of the meat on Cyborg's pizza. Raven had the book in her hand, but was obviously watching me intently instead of having her nose in the text. Everyone knew that when it came to Slade, I was pretty harsh and sometimes not too… smart.

Starfire looked distressed as I said this and tried once again to change my mind, "But, Robin, surely-"

I cut her off and stood up facing the rest of the group, "I need to think things over right now, alright? As leader of this team I need to decide what the right course of action will be. I'll be out, don't follow me, I need time to think this over."

And with that said, I shoved past the rest of my team and went to grab the T-cycle.

Titan's P.O.V. (Third Person)

Right as Robin slammed the door shut; the fighting continued in the tower, but instead of fighting over Slade they were fighting over something more important. Robin.

"This is going to blow up in our faces, if we let Robin call all the shots in this. He's a great leader, but when it comes to Slade he might as well causing havoc on Jump himself." Raven said this as she set down her book.

Cyborg yelled at Raven, spraying bits of chewed up cheese, crust, and meat onto Beast Boy, "Robin may get a little crazy when it comes to this freak; but I think he kinda deserves the anger and hatred towards the guy," Beast Boy ran in between Raven and Cy, freaking over meat on his face, turning into a multitude of animals trying to wipe it off. Cyborg continued once Bb ran out of the room, "So what if he's a little hot headed? He always has been like that, he never lead us wrong before why question him now?!"

Raven glared at Cyborg and retorted, "He lead us wrong once, Cyborg, and you know it. And the only time he did was when he became fascinated with Slade. He _lied _to us; he _stole _and _broke the law. _All to catch Slade's eye and find out information! Yes, Slade is bad. But not nearly as bad when he is mixed with Robin. If we keep Robin out of Slade's gaze then we will be safe. If not… he will tear our team apart and pick Robin up from the broken pieces. If we wait Slade out there is a far more likely chance that will not happen. But going after him now is far too risky; we can't lose Robin again. If we do then Slade has won."

Beast Boy finally got the meat off his face and joined into the argument, "Okay, um first off, EWWWWWWW! But… dude, Robin is too awesome to give into Slade, ever!"

Starfire whispered quietly, "But, did he not give himself into Slade already?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment, debating on if what Starfire said was true or not. Cyborg hated to admit it but Robin's only weakness was the team, his friends and he would give himself up for them any day. But he was also the only one who could stop Slade; Robin was the only one who had the fighting skill and determination to match Slade. Adding the Titan's to Robin's willpower and skill they had a chance to take down the villain. But… at what cost? Would they lose Robin again or would it end well? Could this really end that smoothly? Cyborg put his faith in their leader to come through but couldn't help but worry.

Raven, through the connection she had with Robin; already felt him slipping into an unstable state. Honestly, it never really left but was just beneath the surface, ready to make itself know. She wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his cool demeanor up now that they have found Slade. Robin has been holding these feelings in for too long and soon they would erupt, most likely at the worst time. She tried talking to her friend before but that usually ended up with a very angry or a non-responsive Robin. Could this end somewhat well, even if they could bide their time? Raven wasn't too sure.

Beast Boy on the other hand refused to believe that their leader do that to them again, he honestly believed that he has grown immune to Slade's threats now that he had his team at his back. Back then we weren't as strong as a team, but now we're the best team ever! Nothing can overcome us now, right? His ears drooped as he remembered how bad things got when Robin became Slade's apprentice… But that can't happen again, we won't let it. Plus this is Robin the Boy Wonder, we're talking about. It won't happen twice. Never again. Robin's the Hero and Slade's the Bad Guy and well… the good guy _always _wins. Nuff' said. Right?

Starfire watched her friends with big worried eyes. Everyone was obviously worried over Robin, it is the main reason for the yelling and the horrible looks friend Cyborg and friend Raven are giving one another. It truly is not about Slade, that horrible, horrible man. They all just wanted to keep their beloved leader safe from him. Hopeful that Robin knew he had to hold back and that Slade would keep to his word, Starfire just watch as her friends sat in silence. She knew everyone in the room knew Robin was in danger, they just didn't know which the better way to keep him safe was.

Robin's P.O.V.

_Fight him. _

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because…_

_Because? It's __**your **__job to take him out._

_I can't._

_Why not? What kind of hero are you?_

_An angry one._

_And? Anger helps you fight._

_It makes me sloppy and dense in the head._

_That sounds like something __**he **__would say!_

_He who? He Slade or He Batman?_

_Both._

_Oh sod off._

I laughed but it came out more like a strangled cry as I realized I was fighting with myself. That… probably wasn't healthy. Two halves of myself were having an internal battle making my heart and mind a warzone. The logical side of me saw the sense in waiting Slade out… but just the _thought _of the bastard made my anger rise. And that anger fueled me to no end and was rooting for me to just go to his haunt right now and demand a fight. But then I thought of his team… I couldn't do that; I needed to keep my level head for _them. _I needed to protect _them. _Protect them from Slade. From… myself.

I could wait… but my very being screams at me that that is a terrible mistake. My heart wants blood to be shed and putting an end to the menace that threatens his city. My friends. Myself. But no… that isn't justice. It's not in my decision to make that's the law's job. Not mine.

_But he wronged you… Just like Tony Zucco and the Batman held you back. He's not here to hold you back again._

_No. But my friends are. _I thought dryly. One thing that stuck from Bruce was that killing was never the option, there is always another way. I made an oath and I will keep it and my friends will make sure I do. I told them little of Batman but they know enough to know that I would _never _kill. Well… with the exception of wanting to kill Slade.

_Bad. No you don't want to kill __**anyone. **_

_Why kid yourself? You know you do, you can't really lie to me._

_What? Of course I can't lie to you! You're me!_

_Maybe you do need help… _

_You mean we? I mean… wait what was that sound?_

There was a scream in a nearby alleyway and I slowed the T-cycle to a halt. I hopped off my bike as a heard a faint, "Help me…"

I took out my Bo staff and made my way towards the alleyway. In the corner there was a girl probably a year or so older than myself. She was covered in blood and I could see signs of a fight but there was only the girl. I rushed over to her and she clutched onto my arm.

I let my super hero façade come on out, "Ma'am, who attacked you? Let me take you to the hospital."

The girl had stark white hair and grey eyes as she looked up at me fearfully, "I need help! He could come back, please, Sir! You have to help me!"

I tried to calm her down, "Don't worry, miss, I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, let me just call my team and they'll come check out for any attacker nearby, alright? I need to get you to the hospital; you may be suffering from major blood loss."

All she did was shake her head frantically and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't call anyone! They can't help you! It's too late."

I looked down at her confused, "What do you mean, they can't help _me? _Ma'am you're the one bleeding."

I felt a chill run up my spine as she smiled, "You heroic types… so innocent. I'm surprised you haven't noticed that there is a man right behind you?.." She trailed off with now obvious fake innocence. I turned around and my eyes narrowed… a set up. _Great. _I was about to get into my fighting stance but the girl still had a hold around my neck and was surprisingly strong.

I growled, "Get off me!"

The girl cooed, "Oh, don't be so tense, sweety. We just needed to get your attention, trust me, after we're done with you, you'll be worshiping the ground we walk on. I don't suppose you'll come with us willingly?.."

I snorted, "I think you made a mistake, kid. Today is _not _my day; you really do not want to make me angry."

My eyes flickered upwards as the man in front of us spoke for the first time, "Are you always this cocky? Maybe we should just kill him, Rose."

The girl- Rose- yelled at the man, "No! He is perfect test subject, he's just like… you-know who," she sang the ending of the sentence.

The man rolled his eyes and grunted, "Fine, it just better work on him. Cuz' I'm tired of waiting to see if _we _can use it."

I was getting real tired of this conversation. It was time to end this; I elbowed one of Rose's ribs and heard a satisfying _crack. _

I ran from the two and I heard Rose screech, "What are you waiting for, Grant?! Go after him!"

Grant was surprisingly fast and caught up easily and I felt the impact as he pounced on top of me. I grunted as we fell to the ground and then delivered the first punch.

The man snarled, "You're going to pay for that, you little brat."

I snarled back just as fiercely, "I'm getting _real _tired of this."

I kicked the much heavier Grant off of my lithe form and began my assault. This Grant character was strong and could fight well, but I faced worse. Slade made Grant look like a kicked puppy. At the thought of Slade my anger piqued, and I couldn't help but beginning to stop seeing the attacker as Grant, but as Slade. My punches became harder, my kicks faster and more precise, and I think at one point I even bit the man. _He had to die. It's you against Slade. Kill him… _I growled in anger as I fought Slade but also myself. Soon my attacks were weaker and I was the one who was getting hit.

_I can't kill. _

The man punched my face.

_He will kill you if you do._

I staggered_._

_I'd rather die._

He kicked me in the stomach.

_What a waste._

I fell.

_I won't… _

Slade was now on top of me and dealt a multitude of punches to the face.

_Too late now anyways._

I heard a panicked scream from a feminine voice, "Grant! What are you doing?! You're going to _kill _him! He's barely conscious. I swear if you gave the little titan a concussion, I'll slit your throat myself."

_Just let me die already. _

A third voice came into party and all I heard were screams and grunts of pain before blacking out.

Slade's P.O.V.

I looked down at my little bird's bruised, unconscious face before picking him up. This was very unsettling. It wasn't that my children were in town. I have known about that for about a week before they even arrived to Jump, even though I didn't have a clue why. I assumed it was about me; I could handle that perfectly fine, but now it was obviously clear that they weren't after me… but after my little bird.

And that was unacceptable.

But what truly bothered me was that Robin was _winning. _I kept my distance, and watched the whole endeavor, to not cause more havoc to the situation and risk my bird to get hurt. But, it was as if Robin simply gave up. No, that wasn't it I saw determination on his face. He could have easily taken my son, Grant. But it might as well be that Robin was not there, he must have been drugged. But then he wouldn't have been able to fight to begin with… I'll have to ask him about it later when he wakes up.

My anger spiked as I thought of my son and daughter hurting what was _mine_. I was never in good standing with my children. _Hell one of them is a Titan. _As I thought why my two more… crazed kids would want Robin, I took my little bird back to my haunt. They couldn't possibly know that I cared for the boy; the only times Robin and I were by each other ended in fights or were forced into partnership… So it cannot be to hurt me, but why Robin then?

I was beginning to regret just smacking them around a bit and then letting them go… Grant a little worse for wear; but they were blood after all. That almost makes up for what happened. Almost. But not quite. And I need answers to why they _dared _touch what was _his. _

The boy in my arms began to moan and squirm; making it difficult for me to control him and not hurt him more than possible. After a while Robin began and speaking almost fearfully, "No… I… I _can't. _You can't make me. I won't."

I look down at my little bird curiously as he began to whimper and then wailed, "_Please. _Don't let me… Someone! _Anyone! Stop me!" _

The boy was obviously in turmoil during his unconscious state so I tried to sooth his comatose mind, "It's alright, my little bird, I am here. There is no need to worry, I'll protect you."

After that the boy made no more noise on our way back to the haunt.

**I already have an idea what is going to happen in the third chapter it's been on my mind for a little while and will have more Slade and Robin dialogue. Tell me if you like how I'm setting up the story or if you want me to do it differently. I'll try to update soon thinking about even starting to write it tomorrow! Hope you all liked this chapter and please R&R!** HeHg


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this one took so long to make, my life kinda got hectic. My friend came in from Arizona for a few days and I pretty much was with her the whole time before she had to leave and then other things came up and I had to prepare for my first year of College as a highschooler… but I've been working on this chapter little by little and I finally finished it. Not much only 5k words but longer than last chapter! So I'm slowly improving. Oh and I don't know if I liked one of the Character's P.O.V. (Starfire's) I just couldn't seem to get her thought process down correctly, I hope I did well but I'll let you guys be the judge of that.**

Robin's P.O.V.

I looked down at my hands miserably, there was so much _blood. _Blood shed by my hands. Blood of my friends. Blood of my enemies. Blood of innocents. It was so easily to take away their lives, as if it was one of Beast Boy's video games where you just shoot a guy and move onto the next. _But this isn't a game, _I thought angrily. _I just gave into that stupid voice… I let myself lose control and the only one to stop me was Slade._

It was odd as I recalled the battle I had with my friends, their faces in shock and betrayal. As I killed each one I remember their pleas.

I looked down at Cyborg's still form as he glared up at me. I managed to cut some vital wires in his electronic side of his body, which made Cyborg unable to move. I pulled out a long bladed dagger and looked at it for a moment. _I never owned such deadly weapons before… it feels right. _I felt a twisted grin form on my face. Cyborg gawked at my expression and shouted, "Rob! How can you do this? We were your friends! Your family…" I simply crouched down near Cy's head and slit his throat, watching his one human eye become dull with death.

I turned around and saw an injured Beast Boy looking and his now dead best friend. His eyes turned to me and I saw fear. Something inside me became excited at the look and I stood up from my crouch. I sauntered over to the shape shifter and picked him up by the throat. With his eyes so full of fear and confusion the excitement grew. I felt… dominant. In control. Bb clawed at my hand, desperate to have air rush into his lungs. I simply watched with sick glee until he choked out, "You were supposed to be the hero, Robin. The hero always wins…" And with that I crushed his lungs and let him fall to the ground with a thud.

Raven simply looked at him sadly as he stalked his way towards her. She lifted her hand and said, "All I can see is Slade," instead of feeling anger at this statement, I felt elated. I grinned wickedly at her and pulled out a birdarang. Her eyes narrowed and she continued, "I would love to say this isn't you, Robin, but the more I see into your soul, the less I see of our leader and the more I see of Slade. With that retort I snorted and threw the blade, watching it crash into her skull.

Lastly there was Starfire; she looked so confused as if what was happening around her couldn't be possible. She looked up at me with her big green eyes and cried out, "Friend Robin! You must stop this! This is madness, can you not see?" She flew up to me and before she could say more I place my hands on her head and flicked my wrists. I heard a satisfying _crack _and she crumbled to the ground. I glared down at her body to see her innocent eyes staring up at me, frozen forever in death. I growled in frustration and kicked her body to make her face the ground.

I looked at the bodies around me and the destruction I caused, the only thing I can remember is their deaths. But the more I look the more bodies I see, innocents of Jump were strewn across the debris, which I realized was a destroyed road of Jump. I fell onto my knees and bowed my head. _All I can see is Slade. _No, Slade wouldn't create this much chaos for no reason. Slade always had a reason. But what I did… it was at random, no motive or reason behind it. I just _felt _the need to and couldn't hold back my need to destroy, to kill. The darkness in me finally erupted and I couldn't fight it back, I was too weak.

I slowly got up off my knees and took a closer look at the faces around me. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven… Starfire. Not only that but I saw members of the Justice League, almost crazily I looked around for one member in particularly. Impaled into the wall by long blades, was Bruce. His cowl was off and blood was streaming from a wound on his forehead. His head turned and I saw dark brown eyes look straight into mine. _He's still alive! _I rushed over to my former mentor to help.

As soon as I made my way over though, something roared within me. I cried out and fell to the ground at Bruce's feet trying to fight the need to kill again. I screamed and thrashed on the ground as if I could somehow physically fight my inner demon.

_Kill him. Kill him like all the others around you. This is what you were meant to do, Robin. You were born to kill. Kill him, Robin._

I screamed out in agony, "No… I… I _can't. _You can't make me. I won't."

The voice inside my head growled, _You can and you will. _I stood up, trying to fight my body as it grabbed Bruce by the chin. He groaned out in pain but still managed to look into my eyes, as if daring me to kill him.

In one last futile attempt, I begged, "_Please. _Don't let me… Someone! _Anyone! Stop me!" _

Right as I was about to make the killing blow, I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back. My body thrashed against the firm grip, but my mind sighed with relief. I felt lips near my ear as a soothing tone whispered, "It's alright, my little bird, I am here. There is no need to worry, I'll protect you."

The voice alone made my body relax and go limp in the man's arms; and soon everything was consumed in darkness.

Slade's P.O.V.

I set Robin down on my bed and ran my hand down his face and body, watching him grimaced. I slid his shirt off to assess the damage to his stomach and chest; the boy seemed to have one broken rib and a couple of cracked ones as well. His left wrist was bent in an unnatural angle probably from when he fell. I glanced up at his battered face, his left eye was swollen shut; bruises painted his face an ugly blue and purple, and his lip was split open.

Sighing, I left the room in search of painkillers and something to dress his wounds. As I made my way through the haunt, I couldn't help but feel the anger towards Rose and Grant. _They need my little bird for something, which will most likely get him killed. _My daughter… she is unstable to say the least. Last time I saw her she cut out her own eye just to be like me. _As if that would earn my approval, _I snorted in my head. Grant on the other hand at least tried something a little saner to attempt to earn my approval. He is a very capable fighter, but he doesn't have the fire that Robin does. I let Grant have a chance to be my apprentice, but he just couldn't keep up and I would not waste my time on anything less than perfection.

_Robin may be resistant at being my apprentice, but at least he gave it his all and more while he was. Grant just struggled while Robin excelled. _Making it back to my bedroom with the supplies and began cleaning and dressing his wounds. I watched as my little hero began to stir, he groaned and tried to sit up. I pushed him down gently by the shoulder.

"Stay."

The Boy Wonder groggily looked up at me, "…Slade?"

I nodded, "The one and only."

He tried to sit back up as he shouted, "You, bastard! You said you weren't the enemy, and then you go and try to kidnap me? Then when that didn't work out you simply decide to beat me to a bloody pulp!"

I simply put a glass of water to the boy's lips and commanded, "Drink."

Robin snarled, "Go to hell! You honestly think I'll accept anything from you? It's probably poisoned!"

I frowned, Robin may hate me but so far all that came out of his mouth was distraught and irrational. I pushed him back down to a laying position and tried to sooth the seething boy down, "I did not attack you. It's not poison, it's pain medication, Robin. What do you remember before you blacked out?"

He glared at me and spat, "All I hear is a girl crying for help and then… a man came and it turns out it was a trap, but I got away. The man followed me and he was _you." _

I tilted my head to the side and replied, "Did it look like me?"

Robin hesitated before answering, "Not at first… but then-" He suddenly stopped speaking and all color drained from his face.

I moved closer and questioned, "Robin, are you alright?"

My little bird looked over at me worriedly, "I- I… didn't kill anyone… did I?"

I look closely at my Robin, he looked like he was about to vomit and his eyes were frantically searching my mask, practically begging for me to say he did not. I looked down at his petite form as it began to shake. Robin began to hyperventilate, "Oh god… I did kill them! I killed them and it's all my fault!"

The little hero tried to scramble out of bed and I set down his drink then began to restrain him. I attempted to calm the struggling boy, "No, my little bird, you didn't kill anyone, but you were almost killed. Mind telling me what you're talking about?"

He seemed to relax in my hold but then stiffened and cried, "I… I killed t-them, Slade. T-the T-titans! But then I l-looked around me... so many people, just l-lying there. They were all dead because… because of m-me! Th-then _Batman, _he was there and other J-justice League m-members too! Bu…but B-batman… I-I pinned him to a wall… with bl-blades. I almost killed him too… but then you were there and stopped me. But… it was too late for everyone else… I killed them all and I didn't even c-care."

Robin hung his head in shame and I rubbed my hand in soothing circles on his back. I comforted him by saying, "My poor little bird, it was just a dream. You were knocked unconscious in a battle with my son, Grant, and the girl that tricked you was my daughter, Rose. You and I- Robin look at me- did not fight, nor did you kill anyone. You didn't kill Grant. You didn't kill the Titans. You didn't kill anyone."

Robin looked up at me and shakily asked, "It… it was just a dream? No one got hurt because of me?"

I chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't say that, little bird. You were beating Grant pretty well, until you seemed to just zone out."

The boy frowned, "I thought it was you, I knew I was fighting Grant at first… but then he became you and I was so _angry. _Something snapped but then I tried to fight it and… well I gave up and let yo- Grant hit me."

I tilted my head to the side and pondered, "So your solution was to just let yourself die? Put your friends in grief? Leave the city without their hero? Leave Batman without a son?"

Robin glared up at me and spat, "It would be better if they lost me to death than to the insanity in my head."

My eye narrowed into a slit and I harshly growled, "No, Robin. Giving up isn't a solution for you. You're a fighter, what happened back there isn't allowed of a hero. Even if you had killed Grant, the world would have been better off with one less villain."

Robin jerked his head side to side as he whispered, "No… _no. _I made an oath to never kill and I won't let _myself _or _you _convince me otherwise. I wouldn't be a hero if I let myself do something to _your son, _apparently. Don't you care about them? You seem pretty at ease with the thought of me hurting him and the possibility of his death."

I shrugged and calmly responded, "Grant and Rose are my children yes, but that does not excuse them of their failures in the past or what they did to _you. _I only hesitated to kill them since they are of my blood, they should be grateful for the mercy I showed them."

Robin rolled his eyes and said, "Oh how kind of you to allow your children to live, you really do deserve the title "World's Best Dad" maybe they should get you a mug… hmm or a plaque that you can put on your desk next to the skulls of the innocents you killed."

I let out a short chuckle, "My dear boy, if I collected the skulls of the ones I've assassinated I'd need more than just a desk."

My little bird scoffed, "That's what you got out of that? That wasn't the point Slade!"

I sighed, "Don't worry of my parenting skills, Robin. Plus aren't you somewhat curious where you are? I'm surprised you haven't even made a threat and demand that I release you."

Robin's reaction was priceless; his face flashed through so many emotions at once. Annoyance, confusion, realization, curiosity, mistrust, fear, and anger. He raged, "No games, Slade! You know how this plays out; you play with my head, we fight, the Titans come and we overpower you. So it's pointless to even do any of that shit! Just tell me what you want or what you're planning, because you're always planning _something. _Doesn't that ever get, you know, old? Making some master scheme-"

I put my hand over the boy's mouth, "Calm down, child. There is no evil plot in store," _just a plot to get you by my side, _"and you're not here because I decided to go back on my word. You're here because you need help. Speaking of help, how do you feel? You were beaten up pretty badly after your… _incident."_

I watched my little bird wince at the mention of his injuries; he trailed his right hand up his chest then to his face and winced again. He attempted to bring his other hand up towards his face but hissed in pain at the movement. I quickly grabbed his injured hand and examined it closely. I glanced up at Robin, his face now contorted with pain and I murmured gently, "You really should drink the pain medication, you'll be a little disoriented but at least the pain will be numbed immensely."

I ghosted my fingers across his wrist and decided it was indeed broken. Slowly and carefully I began to clean and dress his entire hand. Once done, I focused on Robin's face to make sure to clean any cuts or scrapes so they would not get infected. He whimpered slightly at the sting but did not try to fight me. _Good, at least he knows when to accept help when needed. _I thumbed his lower lip a little more than necessary as I clean it, but my little bird didn't seem to notice.

"Raise your arms."

Ever the curious one, Robin asked, "Why?"

I sighed and answered, "To take off your shirt, Robin."

The boy blushed and crosses his arms over his chest, "No. OW! Dammit that hurt!"

Robin was now holding his dressed hand carefully and I deadpanned, "See, if you would have listened to me you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Now, lift up your arms. Do not make me ask again, Robin."

Muttering, Robin obliged. I lifted his shirt and let my gaze trail down his chest. I wasn't ogling… I was assessing. His nipples were scraped slightly; _maybe I can convince the boy the best way to clean them is with my tongue… _No. These things take time; I will not rush or trick the boy into anything he does not wish, unless it has to do with his wellbeing of course. I can be patient and wait for what I want. And I will get what I want, I'll have this boy begging and screaming my name. These things just take time…

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I refocused on the hero, a lot of scrapes on his chest but mainly the bruising from the broken and cracked ribs. I once again cleaned all the cuts, taking _extra _care on his nipples, and then began to dress his ribs. I looked at my little Robin to see he finally downed the pain medication. His eyes were drooping and he muttered something about me being a bastard for tricking him.

Rolling my eye I petted his head and soothed, "You need rest and I didn't lie, you simply downed the dose too quick and I've always told you to be patient, Robin, haven't I?"

He turned his head and dozed off, getting up I left the room and turned off the lights.

Starfire's P.O.V.

"Dear friends, why has our Robin not returned to us yet? Do you not think he may be in need of assistance?"

Cyborg put one of his large mechanical hands on my shoulder to cease my movement back and forth, as they call it… _pacing. _He spoke, "Don't worry, Star, he'll be fine. Rob's most likely just blowing some steam and took the night off to do his thing. Let's just give him some space, he should be back by this afternoon and be his bossy ol' self."

It was only eight in the morning, this was true… but I cannot help but feel worrisome over my friend. Robin has never done this before… I cannot help but think that he may have… gone to Slade. Oh dear friend, please just come home soon. This is all I wish, truly.

Raven soon floated into the kitchen area and made some of her bitter drink she calls tea. I once asked her why she would drink such a dreadful taste and all she replied with was "just put mustard on it" which confused me greatly… the glorious of all foods should not be tarnished by such a nasty beverage!

Cyborg went over to our empathetic friend and asked, "Yo, Ray, have you heard anything from Robin? You know telepathically, I don't know how your bond with him works, man, but I was kinda expecting at least a call or something, so maybe..?"

Raven looked unconcerned as she simply put, "No."

Friend Cyborg's shoulders seemed to slacken and he made an exasperated groan, "Alright, we'll just wait then, Bb! Wake up, man! I'm gonna beat your green ass into the virtual ground!"

A dead looking Beast Boy staggered out to the room he gave the most ferocious yawn and grumbled, "Wake me up in the middle of the night… yeesh! And you so won't beat me this time!"

Cyborg grinned and wagered, "Wanna bet, little dude?"

Beast Boy oh so confidently declared, "You're so on! If I win, you have to eat tofu for an entire week!"

I looked curiously as my mechanical friend seemed to change color; his face becoming a sickly green color. He shuddered and said, "Deal, but if I win… you have to eat meat and that means meat deluxe pizzas for a week."

Raven spoke up, "As entertaining as this is, I'm going to the roof."

I watched friend Raven leave and soon followed, leaving the bickering boys behind. When I came up onto the roof, Raven was looking out at the City of Jump.

I glided next to her and asked, "Friend, is what Cyborg says true?"

She shrugged and mumbled, "Nothing is ever that easy with Robin. And he isn't the type to just leave for the night without telling us."

I looked out at the city solemnly, "Then where could our friend be? Should we not search?"

Friend Raven looked over to me and gave a small smile, "Robin's a big boy, Starfire. If he got into trouble he'll make sure to cause trouble back. And if he doesn't come home soon… then we'll find him. We always do, that's what makes us a team."

This perked me up slightly and I said, "Oh, friend Raven, I do so hope you are right."

Robin's P.O.V.

I woke up groggily from my unwanted nap, thankfully dream free most likely due to the meds. I looked around the room and there was no Slade to be found. Wearily I got to my feet and searched the room. There wasn't much besides the king sized bed and a desk. There were three doors, most likely leading to a bathroom, closet, and my freedom. I tried the door nearest to the bed and it opened to a fairly good sized bathroom. In the far right corner stood a shower and far to the left lay a giant in-ground tub, the toilet was to right of me and to the left a sink and a mirror.

I walked up to the sink and looked into said mirror. _I look terrible._

_ You deserve it._

_ Yes._

_ Agreeing with me? That's a first._

_ No, I deserve it for almost giving in._

_ Ha… knew there was a catch, you deserve it for giving up. Just like Slade said._

_ Slade didn't say I deserved this, plus he's a bastard, I don't give a rat's ass about what he thinks._

_ He saved you, you know._

_ So?_

_ Maybe you should thank him?_

_ Oh, well great, the evil side of me at least shows gratitude._

_ Hey, I hear the sarcasm in your thought._

_ You know you're almost as annoying as Red X._

_ You just called yourself annoying, congrats._

_ Oh shut up._

_ Fine._

_ Good._

_ Bye._

_ BYE. _

Okay… this bickering with me is really unsettling… better get back to getting out of here. I left the bathroom and opened the door to the right, just a closet. Closing the door, I turned towards the computer. Jiggling the mouse, the screen turned to life and a quick search of the machine led to nothing, just some games that came with the computer. Sighing, I made my way to door number three and turned the handle. The door swung open, surprisingly, and I hestitently took a step out. This must be a trap; he wouldn't just let me go this easily.

Cautiously I made my way down the hallway and made my way into what must be the kitchen. Still no Slade. _It really can't be that easy. _My stomach growled and I looked longingly at the fridge. _Maybe I should take a snack for the road, who knows where I am, might not be anywhere close to civilization or food or the Tower. _Opening the fridge, I grabbed a water bottle and an apple and made my way out to the next hallway.

It lead to what I guess you could call a war room or maybe Slade's version of an office. Someone was sitting in the chair, expecting Slade to be the one hidden behind it, I swiveled it around. To my shock someone much smaller, yet a little bit taller than me was lounging in the leather seat.

I gaped, "_Red X?"_

I could practically hear the grin behind the mask, "The one and only, baby! Well… kinda."

I growled, "What are you doing here? Won't Slade kill you, if he found you snooping around his base?"

Red put his hand over his heart and mock cried, "Oh, Sweetheart! That was not the hello I was hoping for. Well, I guess you are a little worried if Slade killed me or not, but need not worry, sweetness, I'm supposed to be here!"

My eyes narrowed to slits and I asked, "Why's that?"

The thief stood up and made me take a step back to make space between us, "You see, Slade is gone for a few hours and knew you'd wake up before he'd get back home. So he ringed me up, yah know? Told me to keep an eye on his little bird and to make sure he doesn't leave home sweet home. So this technically means I'm your baby sitter!"

I barked, "I don't need to be _babysat. _I'm not a kid and I'm leaving!"

Storming out of the office, Red X followed and grabbed my arm, "Don't make this difficult, sweet pea. Slade told me he wasn't gonna hurt ya, he just wants to make sure you're okay before you leave."

I snorted, "Like hell, he just wants to make me his apprentice."

Red X shook his head, "Nah, I don't think that's it. If it was, he wouldn't leave me with you, he wouldn't risk it. Plus you look like shit so I wouldn't even recommend leaving, just relax, honey bunch, and let Big Ol' Red X take care of ya!"

I rolled my eyes, "Let me guess, he has the front door under lock and key and gave you something to keep me here?"

Red slung his arm around my shoulders and started leading me back to the bedroom, "Of course! Would you think anything less?"

I grumbled, "Whatever, I guess I can stay, but I need to talk to the Titans, where's my belt?"

Red X shrugged, "I don't know, wanna snoop around for it?"

I grinned, "Snooping? In Slade's hide out? You really know how to entertain a guy, thief."

Said thief laughed and responded, "I told you I had something to keep you here, Kid. Curiosity! And well something more effective, but you be a good boy and we won't have to use that."

I groaned, "Oh well, at least I get to sedate my curiosity."

We began rummaging through the house-like base, in hope –in my case– my belt and answers to why I'm here, and –in Red's case– shiny and expensive things. No need to stop a thief from stealing from a killer seems like a sort of twisted justice.

"Damn this place is big! You find your belt yet, hot stuff?"

"Would you stop calling me weird names, my name's Robin."

Red pouted, "But… but Slade gets to call you his little bird."

I growled, "No he doesn't."

Red responded, "Yes he does!"

I muttered, "So what, s'not like I approve of it or anything, rather cut his tongue out than hear him say it."

The very annoying thief happily said, "Well if Big Bad isn't gonna lose his tongue then I won't! I'm much more charming. Isn't that right, sweetness?"

I groused, "Whatever."

"Hey! Lookie at what I found, babe!"

I perked up, "My belt!"

Grinning I grabbed the belt out of Red's hands; he protested, "Hey! Not fair! I was gonna ask for a kiss for it."

I looked at the thief incredulously, "I'm not gay. I like Starfire."

Red X chuckled and purred, "That doesn't put me down, baby, I'll just get to brag about being the one that made you become gay!"

I groaned, "Red X, stop. Please."

The thief came very close and hummed, "See? I already got you begging!"

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Yah, begging you to stop."

He pouted once again, "Aw, baby, don't be like that."

I ignored him and took my communicator out of my belt. The screen was cracked and it had nicks scattered around it. I pressed the power button, hoping it would turn on. The screen came to life, albeit a little fuzzy, but still was in working condition. I pressed Cyborg's contact number and waited for him to pick up.

"Yo, man! Where have you been? We were just about to go searching for you! Why didn't you call before?"

I hesitated; do I tell them where I am? Do I tell them about the fight? Do I try and get back up? Something was holding me back… I realized I couldn't see my friends, not after that dream. _I can't let myself lose control and hurt them. I need to stay away. _

"Man, are you okay? The screens a little messed up but your face… did you get in a fight? Rob? What's going on?"

I shook my head and lied, "No, it must be the screen. I dropped my communicator while I was riding the bike and I just got it working now. Something came up, I won't be back at the tower for a little while, I'm sorry but this is important."

Cyborg glitched out for a moment but when the screen turned back to normal he said, "It's cool man, do you need back up? Slade is still out there you know… you aren't going after him are you?"

I replied hastily, "No! I mean, something came up with Batman… I need to check in at Gotham."

The words burned as they came out my throat at the mention of Bruce and my old home, but it was the best lie that I could back up. None of the Titans knew how to get ahold of Batman besides myself, and Bruce never called in to see how things were or if I was okay. We haven't spoken in years… most likely will never speak again.

Cy's eye became sympathetic and he frowned, "Oh… well alright man, just be careful and make sure to call us every once in a while. And get your communicator fixed you look terrible on my end. Good luck."

The call ended and I squeezed my eyes shut, I felt a hand on my shoulder and slowly I opened my eyes. I stared into the mask of Red X and he said, "Well… that was interesting. Who knew the Boy Wonder was such a great liar!"

I frowned and said, "I'm going back to bed."

I pocketed my communicator and put my belt on, as I made my way out the door Red X shouted, "Hey, I forgot to mention something!"

I turned around and asked, "What?"

Red happily said, "You look sexy without a shirt on."

**Hey again I just wanted to ask if you guys liked the whole Red X thing, tell me if you want him to stay in the story or if you want it just to be Slade and Robin, I didn't mean for this to happen it just kinda well it felt right to add him in, to have him be the humor in the story and keep Slade well Slade instead of making him too comical. Tell me what you guys think! And I'll try to make a weekly chapter post thing going; I'll pick a steady day of the week when I figure out how my college schedule works. Bye :)**


End file.
